1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device control device, a storage system, a recording medium in which a program is stored, an information processing device and a storage system control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for disk control devices (disk array devices) has risen in accompaniment with the development of IT-related industries. Disk control devices are used as the major foundation for realizing various information services, such as data management services and Web services, provided in information service centers and data centers and the like.
In the past several years, the amount of data that disk control devices handle has been rapidly increasing. For this reason, the management burden and the management costs of disk control devices are rapidly increasing in data centers. Also, the disk control devices that are being introduced are a mixture of good and bad, and in order to raise the performance of disk control devices, homogenize functions and smoothly replace old disk control devices with new disk control devices, so-called storage system virtualization, which integrally handles the storage resources that disk control devices handle, is being accelerated. Above are described in JP-A-2002-7304 and JP-A-2002-91706, for example.
In such virtualization, technology that appropriately manages the storage resources of disk control devices becomes important. Namely, in order to prevent erroneous setting where a resource already allocated for one purpose ends up being allocated for another purpose, a mechanism that can reliably grasp the information relating to the storage resources managed by the disk control devices and which can appropriately allocate storage resources becomes necessary.